Clouded Visions, Dark Minds
by do.more.than.just.exist
Summary: Drabble, Steve and tony. Slight OOCness. Steve was broken, could anyone save him from his worst enemy, himself? Trigger warning.


It's been a month since the attack on new York and the avengers were currently having some time off. It was a early saturday morning, and the avengers were having a lazy day at stark towers©. Tony was in his room lying awake restless. Natasha and Clint were sleeping soundly in their room together, Thor was currently in the kitchen eating and Bruce was reading a science article on energy.

Steve Rodgers however was another story. He was standing on his balcony staring out at the city. If anyone was watching you'd of though he was a statue. No one would of guessed that this was a broken man. The famous man out of time was broken. He was replaying the battle in his mind. Remembering all his flaws - all the mistakes he made during the battle. Remembering the emptiness when tony flew into the portal. Watching the chitari falling around him and calling out to Natasha to close the portal. Preventing tony from ever coming back. The short lived relief when he was falling-untill he realized that tony was falling too fast. Watching Thor trying to fly but was to slow. Watching the hulk come out of no where and catch him. Then seeing tony motionless without a snarky remark was bone chilling. The billionaire was so helpless and small. That memory was the memory that would haunt him. The fear of tony not opening his eyes was one that shook him. He remembered his own battles. Bucky, Peggy and Howard. How he had failed them all. He let his own men get hurt-again. He couldnt protect them. Not that he didnt try, when in battle he would take the brunt of the hits.

He would keep the attention on him so the others could take the enemy out. Thor was more powerful, he could call lighting, he had his hammer. Natasha was neater, more graceful, sly, could fly jets, Clint was the same but he could use a bow and arrow as his choice of weapon. He had perfect eye vision. Bruce was practically indestructible and a lot stronger than him. Then there was tony. Who was faster, stronger and smarter. He could take the air, and take enemies out at once. He was standing there with a shield. He knew nothing about this new world. He was out of time. What's the use when you don't know anything? Exactly. He looked down at his arm, it was filled with cuts. Some old, some new. He might heal faster than average people but that didn't mean he was indestructible.

He could still bleed. The darkness started to cloud his mind. Forgetting everyone in the house, he walked to his room, looking for the one thing that might possibly end his pain. He found a gun with his suit. Would it be like the grenade he was supposed to be killed by? Would it hurt? While he mused on all of this, in the other room tony was thinking about the battle too. About how he noticed a change in the capsicle. He would take a lot of hits in battle an would politely refuse treatment or help after. He was quiet, and jumpy and touchy about his arm. He wasn't stupid he knew something was up. He was more observant than most people gave him credit for. He knew that Bruce and Natasha were slowly catching on and Clint and Thor knew nothing. He thought about his feelings for the captain and how the only person that knew about them were Bruce. He decided that today was the day that he told Steve how he felt. 'Jarvis, who is awake?' he asked the system. 'Sir Thor is in the kitchen eating, captain rogers is in his room, Doctor banner is reading, agent romanoff and Barton are sleeping' Jarvis replied. He smiled feeling satisfied.

Steve turned the gun over in his hands. How many bullets would it take to kill him? He wouldn't know. He lifted his to his heart. He found himself thinking about tony. How would he react to see him dead upon the floor? He was so submerged in his thoughts that he didn't notice anyone knocking to come in.

Tony walked up to Steve's door and locked softly. He didn't get a reply. He frowned. Jarvis had said that he was up. He shrugged and opened the door. His face was one of pure shock. He walked in with Steve pointing a gun to his heart. Finger on the trigger ready to be pulled. He didn't seem to notice tony walk in. 'Steve! Put it down!' he yells. His walls are thick so he knew no one would hear. Steve seemed to notice and slowly pulls the gun away from him. He looks at tony with his piercing blue eyes. 'What was that captain?!' tony exclaimed.

'Making the world a better place' Steve replies. Tony's mouth drops in shock. 'what makes you think the world would be a better place without you?' tony whispers. Steve's eyes travel to his arm where he knew the cuts were. 'I do nothing to help. You guys don't need me, I'm just a man out of time' Steve says not having moved an inch. At this Tony's eyes seemed to pop out of his eye sockets. 'Think again cap. We all need you, to direct us, to keep us in line, and keep us from going crazy' tony whispers. 'I need you to stop me from going crazy' if Tony's lips didn't move Steve wouldn't of believed it. Steve just stares in shock. Tony's palms were getting sweaty.

Tony jumped forward and his arms snaked around caps waist and quickly pressed his lips to the frozen Steven. It was a few seconds before Steve responded. Steve's own mouth moving against tony. Tony smiled in the kiss. When they broke apart the pair was gasping. 'Does this mean you won't try that again?' tony asks unsure. 'I um' the blonde boy hesitates. Tony's face forms into a frown. Steve's eyes were suddenly very fascinated by the floor and tony lifted Steve's chin to look him in the eye. Blue meets brown, neither of them breaking eye contact. 'Hey, you are none of those things. Don't think I don't know what you've done for the team, I know you're taking hits for us, I know you are a little broken, but I can fix that' tony whispers pulling the captain in for another hug. 'Thank you' those two words meant the world to tony and he knew that the captain would be alright from now on. From then on, the pair became inseparable and the whole team knew it. Even Thor who was still struggling with the human world. Steve knew that he owed tony for showing him that he could live. He wasn't alone. The darkness in his mind was finally fading. All thanks the to the once play boy billionaire.


End file.
